The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic mail, and more particularly to real-time notification of concurrent email composers in a thread.
Electronic mail, or emails, are digital messages that are exchanged between a sender and one or more recipients. Emails are transferred between devices connected over a network, such as the Internet. Email applications, which allow a user to access, compose, and otherwise utilize emails of the user, operate on a client-server model whereby an email is transferred by an email application to a server where they are stored for a recipient. Email thereby provides asynchronous, as opposed to real-time, correspondence between a sender of a message and a recipient of the message.